Seattle Grace High's 1st Homecoming Game
by Calzonafan4u4
Summary: my stupid story got messed up the first time so here is the right story for the right title it's Seattle Grace High's First Homecoming for Sophomore Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres and her Freshman Girlfriend Tori.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's Sophomore year of high school for Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres when she is in the bathroom scrunching her wet hair with moose and finishing up getting ready for her big Homecoming football game and is dressed in a white tux with a purple shirt when Callie walks in.

"hey." Callie says

"hey." Sofia says

"almost ready kido?" Callie wonders

"almost." Sofia tells her

"good, so are you excited?" Callie wonders excitedly

"to be named Duke, yeah." Sofia tells her with a smile

"well that's good." Callie says

"yeah." Sofia says

"so do you think that Tori is going to be named Princess?" Callie wonders

"yeah, I mean I hope so, I think she has more of a shot and more of a vote." Sofia tells her

"really?" Callie wonders

"well yeah, she's more popular than the other girl so yeah." Sofia tells her

"well good." Callie says

"yeah." Sofia says

"so what time is Mom and daddy getting off from work?" Sofia wonders

"they should be off and home soon." Callie tells her

"oh okay." Sofia says

"so are you picking up Tori?" Callie wonders

"no I am just going to meet her there since she lives closer to school." Sofia tells her

"oh okay." Callie says

Callie hugs her tightly and excitedly.

"oh, what is this for?" Sofia wonders

"I'm just so proud of you!" Callie says and kisses her cheek

"Mom geeze!" she says and turns bright red

"you look beautiful." Callie tells her

"thank you." Sofia says

Sofia just looks at her.

"so what time are you guys coming to the game?" Sofia wonders

"we should be there by halftime to see you get crowned or whatever they do." Callie tells her

"okay good." Sofia says

"we wouldn't miss it for the world." Callie tells her

"okay." Sofia says and picks up her Iphone looking at the time "oh shoot I have to go." she kisses Callies cheek

"okay drive carefully." Callie tells her and watches her leave the bathroom and leave the apartment


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sofia gets to the school she walks over to the field and starts looking around for her girlfriend and spots what looks like the back of her and sees her talking to some friends and goes home behind her and hugs her from behind.

"hayy." Tori says looking back over her shoulder

"hey beautiful." Sofia says and kisses her cheek

Tori turns around "wow you look amazing." Tori tells her

"you look beautiful." Sofia tells her

"Awee thank you." Tori says and smiles and kisses Sofia

Sofia holds her cheek and kisses her passionatly.

"so how was the rest of your afternoon?" Sofia wonders

"fine, busy, trying to get ready for this." Tori tells her

"yeah I hear ya." Sofia says

"are your Moms and Dad coming?" Tori wonders

"yeah Ari and Dad were still at work when I left but they should be here to see all the homecoming stuff." Sofia tells her

"good good." Tori says

"yeah." Sofia says

"what about your parents they coming?" Sofia wonders

"yeah they're right over there." Tori points them out

"oh." Sofia says and looks,smiles, and waves to them

"so um h..how do you think they are gonna do this?" Tori wonders

"do what sweetie?" Sofia wonders

"the whole Homecoming Court thing?" Tori wonders

"well they usually announce Lord and Lady, Prince and Princess, Duke and Dutchess, and king and Queen together but but since we only pretty much have a Freshman and Sophomore class I'm sure they will only do Prince and Princess, Duke and Dutchess, and King and Queen together since Duke and Dutchess and King and Queen all have to be Sophomores this year." Sofia tells her

"but I'm sure we can some how stand together after they announce it don't worry I will just talk to whomever is named Dutchess and and Prince so I can be with you." Sofia tells her

"awee that's so sweet of you." Tori tells her

"well I try." Sofia tells her and smiles 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the apartment Arizona comes home from work.

"hey." Arizona says and kisses her

"Mmm, hey how was work?" Callie wonders

"good, did Sof leave already?" Arizona wonders

"she did." Callie tells her

"oh man I wanted to get pictures of her before she left." Arizona tells her

"don't worry we will get plenty of pictures of her and Tori she wanted to do pictures with her anyways." Callie tells her

"okay." Arizona says

"okay go hop in the shower so we can get going." Callie tells her

"okay." Arizona says and goes to shower

Callie goes into the bathroom and sits on the toliet "so did Mark leave the hospital at the same time as you?" Callie wonders

"I don't know I think so I would of assumed so I just didn't see him." Arizona tells her

"oh okay." Callie says

"so um what are you planning on wearing tonight?" Callie wonders

"I don't know maybe my black suit." Arizona tells her

"oh okay." Callie says

"you?" Arizona wonders

"I don't know yet that's what I need your help on." Callie tells her

"okay, so how did she look?" Arizona wonders

"she looked amazing." Callie tells her

Arizona just smiles while washing her hair. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So are you hungry or thirsty sweetie?" Sofia asks her girlfriend

"I thought we were going out to eat after?" Tori wonders

"yeah we are." Sofia tells her

"I can wait." Tori tells her

"you sure sweetie?" Sofia wonders

"you want a soda or anything?" Sofia wonders

"maybe just a bottle of water." Tori tells her

"okay I'll be right back." Sofia tells her

"I'll go with you." Tori tells her

"oh okay." Sofia says taking her hand and takes her over to the consession stand to buy her a bottle of water and takes some money out of her pocket of her suit jacket and takes her back over to the bleachers and sits down with her holding her hand

Back at Callies Arizona is getting out of the shower when there is a knock on the apartment door

"that must be Mark." Callie says

"go." Arizona tells her

"okay." Callie says and goes to answer the door

"hey." he says

"hey wow, don't you look handsome." she scans him in his suit and tie letting him in

"thanks I wanted to look good for the big night." he tells her

Callie just scofts "but you know the attention won't be on you." she tells him

"whatever Torres." he tells her

"so what time did you end up getting off work?" she wonders

"4" he tells her

"what!" she says like she can't believe it

"yeah I left early to get ready for the big night." he tells her

Mark scans her "you're not ready?" he wonders

"ah no not yet I couldn't figure out what to wear but Arizona is going to help me." she tells him

"oh okay." he says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arizona calls Callie into the bedroom.

back at the field

"so?" Tori wonders

"hmm?" Sofia says kissing his cheek and wiping it off gently with her knuckle stroking her face

Tori's eyes close for a second then she looks at Sofia "a...are your parents coming to dinner with us later?" Tori asks her softly

"yeah of course they are sweetie." Sofia tells her and smiles

"okay." Tori says and smiles and just watching the game with her holding her hand

During the Game Callie,Arizona, and Mark finally arrive to the field during the 2nd quarter of the game.

Sofia smiles "My parents are here." she tells Tori

Tori looks over and sees them walking towards them "Awe they look so pretty." she says and smiles watching Callie and Arizona holding hands

"yeah they really do." Sofia says

Callie,Arizona, and Mark finally make thier way over to them.

"Hey Moms,Dad." Sofia says getting up and pulling Tori up with her

"Hi Sweetie." Callie says and kisses her cheek

"Mom Geeze!" Sofia says turning red

"stop embarassing her Cal." Arizona says and just scans Sofia's outfit and smiles

"thank you." Sofia says

"hey kido." Mark says

"Hi dad." Sofia says

"Hi Callie, Arizona, Mark." Tori says

"Hi hunnie." Callie says giving her a hug

"Hi." Arizona says and smiles getting a hug from Tori

"you look beautiful hunnie." Arizona tells her

"thank you." Tori says

"Hey Tor." Mark says

"sit guys." Sofia says sitting back down with Tori

Callie checks the scoreboard "oh wow." she says

"what?" Mark says and looks

"they are crushing the other team." he says

"yeah, hey are your parents here kido?" Callie asks Tori

"yeah thier right over there." she points them out

"Come on lets go say hi." Callie tells Arizona pulling her up again

"I'll go with." Mark says going with them

"come on lets go to the bathroom before halftime." Tori tells her

"okay." Sofia says going with her 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the bathroom

"you okay baby, you need make up or anything?" Sofia wonders

Tori just looks at her and moves in putting her hand on her cheek and kisses her passionatly.

"Mmm." Sofia moans putting her hand on her cheek and kisses her back

Tori pulls away.

Sofia just smiles like Callie when she's happy "what was that for?" she wonders

"your just an awesome girlfriend you know that?" Tori tells her

"I know." Sofia tells her

"you look so beautiful I love you so much." Tori tells her passionatly

"I love you too." Sofia tells her and kisses her again and hears the scoreboard buzz signaling the end of 2nd quarter and it's time for halftime

"showtime." Sofia says and smiles

"lets go." Tori tells her

They leave the bathroom together and go and find thier parents out on the field.

"so who do you want to walk you out?" Callie wonders

"Callie." Arizona says

"um." she looks at both her moms then dad

"well, Dad I love you but I would really like Mom and Mami to walk me out." she tells him

"okay if that's your decision." he says

"thank you." she says

Mark just nods.

Sofia waits with Callie and Arizona waiting for them to start the homecoming court announcements and keeps looking over at her girlfriend. 


End file.
